


Nightmare

by sunflowerbi



Series: Killing Eve prompts [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, v has a nightmare and eve comforts her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi
Summary: For the prompt: “This is embarrassing but I had a bad dream and back home when this happens I normally just crawl into bed with my mom or sister but since they’re not here anymore can I sleep with you?”Technically the actual dialogue is different because the mom/sister part didn't make sense, but otherwise it's the same!Villanelle has a nightmare and seeks Eve out for comfort.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Killing Eve prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I write almost exclusively fluff because I'm a soft bitch like that! Thanks to vilaneeve for sending this in, I will jump at literally any chance to be dramatic and soft.

**“This is embarrassing but I had a bad dream and back home when this happens I normally just crawl into bed with my mom or sister but since they’re not here anymore can I sleep with you?”**

The floor creaked, pulling Eve out of her already restless sleep. She hadn’t slept well in months, not since Villanelle had come in and completely changed her life. She wasn’t exactly sure when it had happened, when she had shifted from wanting to catch Villanelle and make her pay for everything she’d done, to just wanting to find Villanelle, to wanting to be _with_ Villanelle. Maybe she’d always wanted that, deep down. Maybe she didn’t even want it now. The fighting in her head made for poor sleep, made even poorer by the fact that despite not knowing what she wanted, she was hidden in a two-bedroom apartment with Villanelle. Carolyn had hidden them out after Villanelle made it clear she wanted out of the twelve, after they realized it was all falling apart around them. Knowing Villanelle was just down the hall made it even harder to sleep, something constantly pulling her focus back to her. Was she asleep? What did she do to fall asleep? How long did it take her? What did she look like while she slept? Did she snore? Talk in her sleep? Was she a light or heavy sleeper? Eve’s mind would race until she passed out from sheer exhaustion, still tossing and turning even in her sleep, thoughts of Villanelle occupying her dreams as well.

The floor creaked again, this time closer to her room, causing Eve to stand up, grabbing the knife Villanelle had insisted on her keeping by the bed. She snuck to her door, peering into the hallway as quietly as she could. She quickly realized that it was Villanelle, dropping the knife onto her dresser before looking back at the clock on her nightstand, the red numbers reading 3:06 AM. “Villanelle, it’s three in the morning, what are you doing?” She spoke softly, not sure whether to be annoyed or concerned. Until she saw Villanelle’s face, she’d never seen it as soft as it was, and if she didn’t know any better, she’d think her cheeks were tearstained. Villanelle looked scared, and suddenly Eve felt the urge to protect her, to hide her away from anything bad, as if she wasn’t perfectly capable of doing that for herself. “What’s wrong?”

Villanelle’s voice sounded strained, still rough from sleep or crying, or maybe from both, “This is embarrassing. I had a bad dream, and before when this happened, I would normally just call Konstantin and bother him, but since I can’t do that anymore, can I sleep with you?” Eve didn’t say anything at first, taking a moment to process the idea that Villanelle had nightmares, that she was upset enough by them to come find Eve, that she thought of Eve as comforting. “It is stupid, never mind. Goodnight, Eve.” Hurt flickered across her face, but only for a moment, before she began to turn around.

“No, it’s not. Come on, I was barely sleeping anyway.” Eve said, reaching her hand out. They had been walking an odd line recently, ever since turning to face each other on that bridge, ever since she’d kissed Villanelle on that bus. It was as if they both knew that they felt the same, but they were too scared to say it. Villanelle grabbed Eve’s hand, allowing herself to be pulled towards her bedroom. As soon as they got inside, Eve began moving pillows around, setting the bed to be more comfortable for two people. She got back under the covers, gesturing for Villanelle to do the same.

“They usually aren’t quite so bad, you know? It is just that this one was about the prison. Those ones are the worst, because I cannot escape it, and Russia is not a good place to be in prison. Konstantin is there, but he is not helping me, he’s laughing at me. Anna is there too. She is calling me horrible things. She keeps telling me it is all my fault, that she was good until I ruined her, as if she did not sleep with her student, a teenager, I was a teenager. Then the guards are there, are hurting me. They hurt me so much, Eve.” The words sounded like the were spilling out of Villanelle, like she’d intended to only say a little bit but as soon as she’d started it was too late, she was back inside the nightmare. Silent tears were running down her face now, and Eve realized she’d do anything to stop Villanelle from being hurt like this. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

“They can’t hurt you anymore, none of them can. Konstantin didn’t laugh at you, he got you out, you are okay. You’re _safe_.” Eve whispered against soft blonde hair, her hand stroking Villanelle’s back gently, trying to bring her back to the present, trying to make sure she knew that Eve was right here, with her, _for_ her.

Villanelle didn’t say anything for several minutes, just curling herself into Eve, her breathing slowly falling into a normal pattern again, her heartrate slowing. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Eve had let go of Villanelle momentarily, reaching around for the TV remote.

“Make me say things I do not mean to. Make me feel things I do not mean to.”

Eve smiled at that, “You do the same thing to me, I’m not sure how we manage it.” She flicked the tv on, “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yes, but only if it is a very bad one.” Villanelle let out a small laugh, leaning against Eve, her head finding a home on a tank top clad shoulder, allowing the warmth of Eve’s skin to evaporate the last traces of tears from her cheek.

Thirty minutes later, Villanelle’s head had migrated to Eve’s lap, where gentle fingers ran through soft hair. Eve watched as Villanelle’s eyelids began to flutter, trying not to laugh at how she fought off the sleep she’d so desperately wanted in the first place. Eventually sleep won the battle, and Eve realized she’d gladly watch Villanelle sleep for the rest of the night, the way her face smoothed out, a small smile on her lips. She didn’t quite make it though, and as the first hints of daylight began to peek through her curtains, she shifted, allowing herself to lay down. Villanelle moved, but didn’t wake, only wrapping her arms around Eve’s middle. With the gentle droning of the tv and the warm weight of Villanelle’s body against hers, Eve realized that this was exactly what she wanted, and she allowed sleep to win once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to validate me in the comments, if you want.   
> Tumblr: [sunflowerbi](https://sunflowerbi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
